


今夜はナゾトレ

by natsusora



Category: Japanese Actor RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 18:31:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17730422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natsusora/pseuds/natsusora
Summary: 去年10月30日糖木和Perfume他们一群人去玩密室逃脱的后续。





	今夜はナゾトレ

“那就再见了。路上小心。”佐藤说，于是他旁边的神木也用微醺的声调，像唱歌般学着他说“路上小心～”。  
“神木san……没问题吗？”对方有点担忧地问。  
“啊，Ryuu的话不太会喝酒呢。”佐藤不动声色地扶了一把身畔那人的肩，“我会照顾他的，你们就先请回吧。”  
等他半拖半抱地把神木塞进车里，其他人也走得差不多了。佐藤健关上车门，绕到另一边坐上驾驶座。他稍稍偏过头，意料之中地看到神木歪着脑袋，两颊晕着一点浅红，靠在副驾上盯着他。  
“Take chan，”他轻声说，“我们做些什么好呢？”  
他知道神木在席间喝醉的样子多少是装的。虽然他不擅长喝酒，但仅仅两口的量还不至于让他这样。但佐藤乐意配合他装傻，乐意在吃饭的时候神木借口头晕靠在他身上的时候说“Ryuu真是的”，一边在桌子底下捉住他不安分地伸过来的手。  
“去我家还是你家？”他问。  
这会儿神木倒把眼睛闭起来了。“诶？当然是去我家了？为什么要去你家？”他把头偏过去，“Take chan把我送到家以后就请回吧，谢谢喔。”  
小孩这是在跟他撒娇抬杠，佐藤当然也知道。  
“Ryuu。”他伸手把神木的脑袋拨过来。遭到了一点并不顽强的反抗，然后小孩就乖顺地靠在他肩头了。  
看上去完全是一副酒酣耳热的样子，神木沉沉地呼吸着，白得透明的肌肤上泛起的薄红一直蔓延到耳朵根。只有浓密的睫羽像蝶翼一般不安地眨动，仿佛在期待着什么。  
“Ryuu。”佐藤凑近他的脸，再度呼唤恋人的名字。“去我家好吗？”  
“……嗯。”

车开了一会儿，神木才静静地说：“我还以为Take chan把我忘了。”  
“毕竟Take chan和Nobu san两天就要见一次面呢……可是已经好～久没有和我见面了呢。”  
“对不起，最近真的很忙……”这句话听上去太像托词，佐藤心虚地咳嗽一声。但他说的不是假话。这几个月他忙于晨间剧、连续剧和电影的拍摄，没有喘息的时间。10月底好不容易稍稍告一段落，11月初又要开始剑心续作的拍摄。在日程夹缝里的万圣节三连休，他本来就打算约神木出来。因此今天Nobu叫他多带几个人来玩密室逃脱的时候，佐藤不假思索地联系了神木。  
“两天见一次什么的只是为了节目效果才这样说啊。不可能持续到现在。”最后他说，“而且……和你见面和其他人见面是不一样的。”  
佐藤已经做好准备被神木追问怎么不一样，做好准备哄他，但小孩对他的回答已经心满意足。“嗯。我知道的。今天我很开心哦。”  
有时候，佐藤觉得自己的恋人太懂事了。明明他再任性一点他也是乐意的。

然后他们都没有再说话，彼此对稍后即将发生的事心照不宣。佐藤的视线不经意扫过车前镜，看到小孩不知是害羞还是紧张地，咬着嘴唇。  
柔嫩的，融化的软糖般的触感——  
今天下午刚刚品尝过。  
玩密室逃脱的时候有人提议分组比赛，看哪一队先成功。10个人4组，3322是大家都没有异议的分法。开始组队以后，神木再自然不过地走到佐藤身边。“走吧？”  
宝贵的独处时间get。  
只是佐藤的好胜心不允许他把这段时间拉得太长，他又本来就熟知解谜的套路，于是最后他们毫无悬念地率先逃离密室。  
约定好的集合地点空荡荡的，没有其他人。  
“我们……是第一吗？”神木双手撑着膝盖喘气，刚才他们为了尽快通关，拔腿狂奔了好一阵。佐藤故作淡定地点点头。小孩惊喜得瞬间绷直脊背。“Take chan好厉害！”  
他稍稍偏开头，想说句“这不算什么”之类的话，随即嘴唇撞到了什么软软的东西。  
隐约有一抹橙子的清香。不同于自己体温的温度。手臂也被轻轻挽住。没等他反应过来，神木已经退了回去。  
蜻蜓点水一般的接吻。  
那是……润唇膏的香味？佐藤慢了一拍地想。  
由于职业的关系，他们绝对不能在公共场合有亲密的行为。神木这么大胆的举动还是第一次。最初的懵懂过去后，某种触犯禁忌的刺激感悄然抬头，开始不安分地灼烧他的神经。偶尔放肆一下应该不要紧吧……就算有人来，这里转角的构造也会让他先听到声音。有足够的时间警戒。  
佐藤凑过去，拨开他凌乱的额发。神木大概没料到他会这样，有些慌乱地不敢和他对视，最后干脆用力闭上眼睛。  
明明刚才还那么主动。  
他缓慢但坚定地继续靠近。  
“啊——终于出来啦——”  
偏偏这时转角传来了人声。小孩顿时像一尾鱼一样惊得弹起来，跳到旁边去了。  
这大概是今天他运动神经爆发得最厉害的时刻。  
在后面的时间里，佐藤心不在焉地和第二组到达的人马（真锅先生公司的后辈）寒暄，但他没有忽略神木泛红的耳垂。  
果然还是风险太高了哪。这不像他会做的事。

神木应该也记着白天的事，因为停车后，他谨慎地装出疏离的样子，一句话都不说地跟着他往外走。只消穿过停车场，坐上电梯，很快就能到佐藤家。但这条路上仍然可能潜伏着狗仔和摄像头，把他们的关系公之于众。最短也最长的距离。  
仅仅和神木走在一起，一般没有问题。狗仔更关注和他走在一起的女性——每次想到这里佐藤都会带着报复般的快意嗤笑出声——因此神木会被自动认定成他的朋友。  
他们这么以为的话，就大错特错了。  
他不知道自己是怎么从电梯回到公寓的。门一关，神木就被他按在墙上。软糖般柔嫩的嘴唇——仿佛为了弥补下午的份，此刻他加倍贪婪地啃噬、掠夺。神木在纠缠的间隙漏出小小的鼻音，在他听来如同欲拒还迎的邀请，抱着少年的臂弯忍不住收紧了力道。  
但今天的神木有些异样。不同于以往的顺从，他撑起胳膊肘努力推拒着，甚至双肩耸动地笑了起来。  
“Take chan……头发里有烤肉味。”大概是看到了佐藤眼里的挫败感，神木急忙帮他挽回尊严。“我头发里肯定也有吧？ ……先去洗澡啦！”

结果等他吹着湿头发从浴室里出来，神木已经睡着了。  
他应该确实累了，白天玩游戏的时候，为了找道具帮忙解谜，小孩跑上跑下特别卖力。  
明明很多时候不是非要跑着去的……佐藤健端详着恋人不设防的睡颜，对他的怜爱之情从心底慢慢涌上。他轻手轻脚地在神木身边躺下，把他揽过来。小孩的脸冲着他颈窝，沉静的呼吸弄得他痒痒的，但佐藤不打算挪开。早先闻到的橙子味消失了，取而代之的是自己惯用的沐浴露味。  
于是佐藤满足地关灯睡觉。

他睡得并不沉，再次睁开眼睛的时候房间里虽然还暗着，窗帘上方已经露出了一线白亮的黎明。他睁眼躺了不知多久，起身查看时间。再转头一看，习惯了晦暗光线的视野里慢慢勾勒出神木的脸庞来。  
他也醒了。  
“今天我要和Dori他们去玩噢。”小孩老老实实地向他汇报行程。“你呢？”  
“这两天倒是没事。”  
神木灵醒地听出他的潜台词。“马上要进组了？”  
“嗯。”  
还没有报知的剑心续作电影即将开拍。  
“12月……听说，要去广岛？”  
什么嘛。这家伙看上去是在问自己，其实早就偷偷打听好拍摄日程了吧。  
又要变得很难见面了吧？他知道神木想问的其实是这个。  
“接下去应该一直都会很忙。对不起。”  
“Take chan不要这么说啦！”神木赶紧反过来安慰他。“我也很期待再看到剑心的。这次……不要受伤啊。”  
在黎明的沉寂中，神木像怕惊扰了什么似的，用气声和他对话。他枕着佐藤的手臂，看上去异常地宁静温柔，只有含笑顾盼的双眼流露出一点平时活泼的情态。“不要受伤啊”最后三个字ように，被他拉得长长的，句尾却又调皮地跳跃起来。  
仿佛是能够言灵的双唇，吐字时先是跟着音节噘得圆圆的，而后顺势拉成一抹静谧的微笑。  
佐藤健忍不住凑上去，继续那个被打断两次的吻。

他没怎么花功夫做前戏，神木就已经敏感得压抑着惊喘，眼睛湿漉漉的。交往数年，他们已熟知彼此的身体和习惯，神木也不会像刚开始那样害羞地放不开。平时总是一副长不大的少年心性的他，在床上的的样子反倒奇妙地更符合他的年龄。隐忍而温润的青年，顺从地为他打开身体。  
有时甚至会有意无意地引诱。  
他会被他大开大合的操弄激得扬起头，颈项的曲线曼妙地舒展，一边勉力咽下情动的呻吟。承受不住的时候，神木会抬手捂住眼睛，却又从指缝间看他，含情脉脉的眼角氤氲着潮红，让他心生怜惜，倾身吻去那里隐约的泪光。  
但无论恋人接纳他多少次，那份无意识流露出的魅惑总是混合着稚拙的青涩。为什么呢。因为他两岁就沉浮娱乐圈却仍然保有的纯真吗？佐藤健无暇考虑这种问题。他只知道，这样的神木比什么都更能点燃自己的欲望。

“我现在幸福得快死了。”  
云散雨收之后，神木喘着气，虚弱地小声说。刚才，佐藤死死抵住他，在他体内浇灌满滚烫的精液，柔嫩的肌肤也深深浅浅地尽是他肆虐的爱痕，从里到外都被烙上了属于他的印记。  
佐藤默然不语地在被子底下摸索。神木的手软绵绵地搭在小腹，他在上面交叠上自己的。于是小孩执拗地动了动，反过来又握住他的手。  
佐藤健带着一点自知的得意想，这孩子真是爱我爱得发疯。  
于是他又忍不住坏心地作弄他，想让他哭喊、求饶，想再次看到那双清澈的眼睛在欲海沉浮却仍然只看着自己的样子。  
而他知道神木会一次又一次地予取予求。

结果最后，在天光大亮的清晨，神木好像被他折腾得连起来的力气都没了。  
“你们在哪里集合？我开车送你。”佐藤心虚地说。  
小孩临走还不忘打开衣柜挑了一件他的外套：“这个我穿走了喔。”还把衣服帽子戴上，吸吸鼻子说，有Take chan的味道。  
真是黏人的小奶狗啊。

把神木交给他的朋友以后佐藤离开没多久，小孩的Line简讯就传了过来。  
“Take chan我有礼物给你！在书柜最下面一排第二个格子，回去找找看吧^^”  
神木送给他的是昨天那个密室游戏馆里买的谜解书。不知他什么时候跑出去买的，也幸亏他背着个大大的信使包，才把惊喜瞒得好好的。  
“在剧组里无聊的时候看吧。拍Bakuman的时候我们也经常玩解谜呢……好怀念喔。”  
“谢谢，我很喜欢。得好好考虑回礼才行。”  
“Take chan昨天把我约出来就已经是最棒的礼物了！”   
佐藤在发出下一句话之前思考了一会儿。  
“那，3月21日晚上可以现在就预约你吗？”

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> 谢谢Perfume在演唱会上爆料他们去密室玩的事，2018年终于也有糖了【。  
> 根据粉的演唱会repo推断出来的信息，密室应该是新宿东宝附近的TOKYO MYSTERY CIRCUS。7月砂糖和nobu去过，10月底糖木组团去玩过以后（就是这篇文写的这一次），11月DD又带岛丈明去过。  
> 推测糖木两人是单独行动的，因为复数repo提到过10人分成4组，还出现了“俳优组”这个称呼。这些人里是俳优的只有他们两个了。  
> 因为早上做了两次，后面DD和朋友去玩才会在路上累得靠在Dori肩上睡着了xxx【Dori当天的ins story发了一张半个脑袋的照片，很多人猜测睡觉的人是他w  
> DD送给砂糖解谜书：https://www.scrapgoods.jp/fs/scrap/tmc/gd275


End file.
